1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a nonvolatile semiconductor storage device and a method for controlling the nonvolatile semiconductor storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A demand for compact large-capacity nonvolatile semiconductor storage devices is increasing. In order to achieve miniaturization and high capacity, a device in which semiconductor storage elements, such as memory cell transistors, are three-dimensionally arranged is proposed (see; for instance, JP-2003-078044-A, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,599,724-B, 5,707,885-B, Masuoka et al., “Novel Ultra high-Density Flash Memory With a Stacked-Surrounding Gate Transistor (S-SGT) Structured Cell,” IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON ELECTRONIC DEVICES, VOL., 50, No. 4, pp. 945 TO 951, April 2003).